The Netsaving Power Ranger
by Bridget Marie O'Connolly
Summary: I suck at summaries please read and review. Please no flames.


**"The Netsaving Power Ranger"**

 **By: Bridget O'Connolly**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Tommy Oliver was getting ready for school one morning. Unknown by his friends he had a net-navi. Tommy had always left the PET in his room when at school since arriving in Angel Grove. Tommy was talking to the navi as he got dressed.

"I'll tell you why...dad moved me here so I could get a fresh start." Tommy answered.

"I know you want to get out of the house but not that way...at least not yet. Isn't there a version of Netcity in Angel Grove?"

The navi in question sighed. He hated being left behind.

"I gotta tell my friends first. Plus get their OK to tell you a secret, Megaman." Tommy said.

Megaman sighed. Tommy sighed. Tommy went to school. Megaman went to the system of a musseum elsewhere. This city also had rangers.

 **AT LUNCH**

Tommy was sitting with his friends and cleared his throat to get their attention. All looked.

"There's something I should tell you." Tommy said.

All listened. All the while Megaman was reporting to his team. He was in fact queit young.

"When I was a kid...I was a net-agent in Dentech...I'm still a net-op...just leave my PET at home." Tommy said.

Jaws fell. Soon Megaman returned to the PET keeping his secret to himself.

"I kinda want to tell him about our secret...Megaman could be trusted with that secret. Besides I plan on carrying him again and he will find out anyway." Tommy said.

Megaman sighed upon returning...He was in fact a young boy of Native American orgins...but, was unsure which tribe. The group nodded.

"Um...Kim..." Started a voice from Kim's bag.

Kim pulled something from her bag and looked at her partner.

"Want me to tell Megaman?" Was asked.

"Roll...Maylu?" Tommy asked in shock.

"Hasn't he been vanishing alot?" Kim teased.

Roll agreed. Megaman was again searching for his past.

"Roll, can you go tell Megaman?" Tommy asked.

"Maybe I can get him to tell you his." Roll said.

Tommy nodded. Roll went to Megaman.

"Blue..." Roll started as she appeared.

"Hey..." Megaman started.

"Lan's the white ranger." Roll said.

Megaman just sighed as a cylinder-like object appeared.

"Blue?" Roll asked.

Megaman morphed into a power ranger, a lighter shade then what was known.

"I think you should tell Lan." Roll said.

"I dunno...Kendall's kinda stiff about us telling...But, I'll run it by her and Keeper..." Megaman started as he demorphed.

Megaman sent word through a type of message that was played on his morpher with his body.

"The fact that Lan's a Power Ranger may help though." Roll said.

"Still..." Megaman started.

The answer came quickly. Megaman told how two he knew were rangers and asked if he could reveal himself to them and their team. It was agreed.

 **SOON**

"Tommy, we gotta talk..." Megaman started.

"What is it, Megaman?" Tommy asked.

"There's something that you gotta know about me..." Megaman started.

"Yeah?" Tommy prompted.

"I'm actually a kid, younger then you...and a Power Ranger..." Megaman started.

"Yeah?" Tommy asked surprised.

"Only...I'm the doc's...ward...I have no idea about my folks...only that my name's Danny...and that I'm of Native American heritage." Megman said.

Megaman allowed his face to morph into a PC graphic representation of his actually face.

"Hey...you look kinda like Lan as a kid." Kim said.

"Lan?" Jason asked.

"Me, Jason." Tommy said.

"According to Kendall I'm 100% Native American...agewise, I'm about 11." Danny said.

"Yeah?" Tommy asked.

Danny nodded.

"She tested for ancestry...haven't been able to match it...not like it'll matter." Danny said.

Danny never held out much hope in finding his birth-family.

"Maybe..." Kim started on a thought.

"I think I follow...if Zordan can get a sample of Danny's DNA maybe..." Billy started.

The group nodded. Few knew where young Danny's body was.

"What do you think, Danny?" Tommy asked.

"It's possible...Keeper's always said that I had somebody out there...but, I don't hope for it." Danny said.

"No harm." Tommy said.

Danny lead the group to a hidden lab...inside was a cryogenic unit which allowed it's contents to grow and phyically mature. It was a little boy wearing a suit but no helmet. Tommy went to the cryogenic unit then looked at Billy.

"Any idea how we get the sample without endangering him?" Tommy asked.

The computer enacted it's protocol for extraction of blood upon the word sample then several tubes filled with Danny's blood appeared. Tommy took them and they returned to the Command Center. Billy took the samples and ran them through the computer, looking for familial matches...this included possibillities for Danny's parents and extented family. It showed Tommy was Danny's uncle. All looked at Tommy then Zordon.

"Zordon..." Tommy started to ask.

"Yes, Tommy...I sensed your nephew." Zordon said.

"I was hoping you might..." Tommy tried to say.

Zordon pooled his powers, using bits of the rangers power then sent it to Danny which caused him to awaken, healed. Danny then wandered off. The PET went dark. Tommy sighed and looked at Kim.

"Looks like you get to track, handsom." Kim said.

Danny walked until he found himself on the reservations land and trekked towards it's town. Tommy nodded.

"Can you guys handle things awhile?" Tommy asked.

Danny aimlessly walked, able to avoid bumping into people. Danny wasn't sure where the path would lead. The group nodded.

"Any idea where I should look?" Tommy asked Alpha 5.

Alpha went and locked on to the source of Danny's power and showed it on the viewing globe. It wasn't long before Danny stopped to take a break. Tommy left to find Danny.

"Hello." Came a voice near Danny.

Danny looked over at who spoke.

"Where are your folks, son?" Was asked.

"Honestly...I don't know...not my birth-parents..." Danny answered.

"Yeah?" Was asked.

"I've been a ward for as long as I can recall." Danny said playing with the peace symbol that he wore.

"Danny..." Tommy started finding the duo.

Tommy had a half arrow head visible around his neck. Danny gulped as he looked in David's direction. Tommy went to the two and he watched David. Danny was understandable nervous...not knowing that he maybe face to face with his biological father.

"My nephew been behaving?" Tommy asked now playing with the half arrow head he wore.

Danny flinched and playfully glared.

'He's a fine one to talk.' Danny thought.

Danny then looked towards David.

"Yes...but may I see that arrow head of yours?" David asked.

"This?" Tommy asked with his hand wrapped around the arrow head.

Danny watched, and waited to see if it regestered to the man who he was. Tommy handed the arrow head to David.

'Hasn't clicked yet...' Danny thought.

Tommy waited. Eyes widen. Danny tried to give them privacy.

"What?" Tommy asked in confusion.

"Still clueless." Danny muttered as he hobbled.

David showed his half.

"Then I guess you are Danny's dad...by blood I mean." Tommy said.

"I had a boy...but he was stolen." David said.

"DNA test said that Danny's my nephew." Tommy said.

Danny knew that he'd get chased down and scooped up as he kept moving. David went after Danny and soon scooped him up. Tommy followed and smiled.

"Ack! DAD!" Danny shouted with a squeal.

"Not One Word!" He warned his uncle.

Tommy sighed. Danny suddenly rested against his father. Tommy smiled. In truth Danny was exhausted and had pushed himself in his search.

"We outta get him to bed I think." Tommy said.

"It'll give you a chance...to meet his mother." David said softly.

Tommy nodded. David nodded. Danny was fast asleep. It wasn't long before the three were at the family home.

"David..." Started a woman.

"Dawn...shh you might wake him." David whispered.

A piece hung from the child in question. Tommy led Dawn outside and explained what he knew of Danny and his life. Soon Danny was dressed and tucked into bed. Tommy and Dawn went inside. Danny was still wearing the necklace that he had been given before he ended up with the Hikaris visible. He was sleeping deeply and peacefully. Tommy smiled seeing this.

"I should contact my dad...Danny is his ward after all." Tommy said.

David nodded. Tommy contacted his dad. The scienctist who was Danny's guardian answered.

"Danny is OK." Tommy said.

"I wanted to tell you." The doctor started.

Danny became to stirr with a faint whimper.

"I know. Found his birth-family." Tommy said.

The doctor sighed as Danny woke up. Danny's preteen form shock as he sat up. Dawn was sitting by Danny.

"He's my nephew and I'm with my brother." Tommy said.

Danny looked at his mother for the first time.

"Easy, sweet-heart...mama's here." Dawn said softly.

"M-Mama?" Danny asked uncertain what to expect.

Dawn scooped Danny up in a hug. Danny didn't struggle but snuggled in. He felt her fingers run though his hair.

"Danny was stolen from his family." Tommy said.

"Welfare wasn't sure that's what caused him to fall into state care...fact is a Doctor aided in his comtainment." Dr. Hikari said.

Danny glanced up at his mama. The warmth of her embrace was relaxing his fears.

"Should I explain this stuff to my brother?" Tommy asked.

Dawn had tears in her eyes.

"You can...doubt he'd believe it." Dr. Hikari the boy's legal guardian said.

Danny glanced away. He hadn't realized just how much his parents had woried about and missed him.

"I'll call you back." Tommy said turning to David.

David looked at his brother. Danny kept averting his eyes. He wasn't sure what he could say towards the years of seberation. Tommy told David what he knew of Danny's life. David was surprised of the lengths the man went. Danny had forgotten that he still had an empty stomach. Besides it was probably best if he hadn't tried to go back to sleep right away...in case the nightmares started once he was asleep. Tommy told of how he first met Danny. David was surprised. Danny just kept quiet. He felt bad when he saw his mother's tearfull expression.

"I didn't know he was a kid until today." Tommy said.

David understood. Danny blushed when his stomach growled. Dawn took Danny to the kitchen and made some food for Danny. Dawn smiled as Danny ate. His appettie was simlar to his uncle's as a child. Danny hoped that he wouldn't be prodded about his dream as he ate. Tommy was contacted on his communicator. It was a monster not like any the Angel Grove team had seen.

"On my way." Tommy said.

Danny also got word of the threat and headed to it's location. Tommy morphed hidden and joined his team. Tommy got hit by a blast from the monster. Tommy was laying on the ground unmoving and barely breathing. The team covered their fallen friend as an aqua colored ranger engaged the monster. At one point the monster grew.

"Get him outta here...I've got this!" The ranger told the others.

The ranger then summoned his zord and engaged the monster. Kim teleported with Tommy to the Command Center. Soon the monster was defeated...but the actually size of who was behind the helmet would surprise a number.

"We should go to the Command Center." One of the team said.

It was agreed. When the team got to the Command Center Tommy was in stasis and comatose. Alpha got their medbay ready.

"Alpha..." Jason started to ask.

Alpha explained the findings. Danny headed down a certain nieghborhood street towards a particular house.

"Think we should tell his dad about this?" Billy asked.

"We should...what about that mystery Ranger who helped?" Was asked.

"I think that was Danny." Kim said.

"How isn't he smaller? That guy near matched any of us..." Said one of the others.

Kim looked at Alpha on this.

"He's one of us...but the source of his powers aren't like anything I've seen." Alpha said.

"Roll...think he went to see the doc?" Kim asked her PET.

"Possibly." Roll said.

The boy wore a shade of blue.

"I'll go talk to Tommy's dad." Kim told the others.

It was agreed. It was where the family lived under the name Oliver...the boy looked into a window to see if anyone was home. Mrs. Bridget Oliver walked by the window. Danny went to the door after this. Kim went to talk to Tommy's dad at the lab. Dr. Oliver was working and hadn't had a chance to warn his wife of Danny. Danny took a deep breath as he knocked upon the door.

"Dr. Hikari..." Kim started.

Mrs. Oliver opened the door. The doctor looked. There stood a preteen boy.

"Lan got hurt." Kim said.

"Can I help you?" Mrs. Oliver asked.

The doctor was shocked. The boy sighed.

"Why am I not surprised?" Danny asked himself.

"He's in a coma." Kim said.

"Danny?" Mrs. Oliver asked in shock.

"Not again..." The doctor said.

Danny smiled lightly at her. Mrs. Oliver fell to her knees and hugged Danny.

"Doctor Hikari?" Kim asked.

"Danny had a poor heart...I doubt his family was aware..." Dr. Oliver started.

Danny nuzzled.

"Met my birthparents..." Danny started.

"You did?" Mrs. Oliver asked.

"Tommy's his uncle." Kim said.

"Turns out my birthfather is Lan's brother." Danny said.

"Dr. Hikari..." Roll started.

The man looked over.

"Maybe we could make Lan a navi." Roll suggested.

The man agreed having a Net-Op in mind. Danny said that he wanted to bring his foster parents onto the res. Danny waited to see the reaction.

"You have to talk to your dad." Mrs. Oliver said.

"Guess I need to take him to Tommy." Kim said.

Danny went to talk to Dr. Oliver about going to the res so his foster folks and birth-parents could meet. Danny soon got to the lab. He entered to where the scientist was.

"Danny..." Kim started.

Danny looked towards the doc.

"Danny..." the doc started.

Danny smirked having buried the feeling from the nightmare away.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked curiously.

Danny looked towards the doc then looked back at Kim...knowing he's get mowed down. The doc scooped up Danny.

"Four down, another half dozen to go." Danny mumbled.

Only one could've read if he'd had a nightmare.

"Zordon..." Kim started into what looked like her watch.

Zordon answered.

"We have an idea to help Tommy...but we have to bring his dad to the Command Center to do it." Kim said.

The rest of the team had returned to their homes. Zordon agreed. Danny still looked worn.

"Maybe we should teleport him." Kim said.

"Had another nightmare, huh?" Roll asked.

Danny flinched.

"Yeah...hadn't got poked yet." Danny said, rubbing the back of his head, meaning by his birth parents.

Zordon agreed.

"Go home Danny." The doc said not wanting Danny to see Tommy the way he was.

Danny wondered if he meant with them or the Truehearts.

"Seriously...ain't being fair...was hoping that you'd want to meet my birth parents, includes his brother." Danny said.

"I will...gotta help Tommy first." The doc said.

"Go stay with your mom." He added meaning Mrs. Oliver.

"Mind if I let them know. They should know what's going on..." Danny started.

"Alright." The doc said after glancing at Kim who nodded.

Danny returned to the res to fill the Truehearts in on what was going on. The doc and Kim teleported to the Command Center and the doc got to work. David looked worried about what was going on. Danny was too but buried his feelings. A habit that had been building over the years. He looked near collapse but refused to let sleep win.

"Danny..." David started to ask.

"Had a bad dream earlier...kinda prone to them." Danny confessed.

"I could make something to help you. Where's Tommy?" David asked.

"That's the thing...where he is...only few know and fewer are granted access..." Danny started.

Danny knew that he had to be permitted to tell anyone Not a Ranger and get them to keep the secret.

"What's going on?" David asked.

Again Danny sighed.

"Danny?" Came a voice.

"Kim? How did you...better yet don't tell me...two guys I know'll reem me anyways...What'cha need?" Danny answered.

"Maybe you should bring him." Kim said.

"K, still gonna get it once Kendall gets wind of this anyway...she tracks my team." Danny said.

Kim looked at Zordon wondering if they could teleport Danny and David there.

"Just lock onto my energem...that's the source." Danny said.

"Alpha..." Kim started to ask.

Alpha did so. Danny took hold of David's hand as they were brought to the Command Center. Kim lead David to the Medbay. Danny sighed when he looked towards Zordon.

"My team knows that I can handle...why can't anyone see it?" Danny asked himself.

 **THE NEXT EVENING**

The doc came home hidding something behind his back.

"Danny..." The doc started walking up to Danny.

Danny looked up at his surrogate father, head tilted and eyebrow raised.

"Got something for you." The doc said.

Danny was confused. The doc pulled his hand out and showed Danny the PET. Danny's jaw dropped.

"It's for you." The doc said.

"You...sure...I'm not even in school yet..." Danny questioned.

Danny didn't know how his Foster Care Situation would play out.

"We're putting you back in school soon. You can visit your folks on breaks." The doc said.

Danny sighed, wondering if it had been discused or if his full name had been learned.

"Given the facts your folks and us agreed to share coustay for now." The doc said handing Danny the PET.

Danny let out a sigh of relief as he activated the navi within. The navi appeared. It was clad in white with green accents.

'White and green, where have I seen that?" Danny thought.

"Hi." He said.

Before and after becoming Megaman Danny was homeschoolled which was secretly contiued.

"Hi." The navi said.

Danny sighed looking up at the doc.

"That's Powerman." The doc said.

"Names Danny..." Danny started.

"Hi." Powerman said.

Danny had a feeling that he would have to take up where his uncle left off as a ranger despite already belonging to a team.

"Lan's in a coma right now." The doc said.

Danny sighed.

'Can't anyone be honset with me?" Danny thought.

"I just didn't want to worry you before now." The doc admitted.

Danny looked up tearfully. He felt like no one realized what he could take and what he couldn't, aside from his team.

 **TIME PAST**

Eventually the Angel Grove Rangers left the planet to help Zordon. This included a preteen ranger from another team, considered it's 'baby.' Eventually a woman was walking along the line of people. The Rangers saw her.

"Rocky, you are the ape." The woman said.

Rocky smiled. The woman said each ranger's spirit animal. The woman paused in front of Danny.

"You are the hawk, Danny." She said.

"The Hawk, huh? That's what my birthdad calls me." Danny said having his PET on him.

"And Tommy..."

"You are the falcon." She added still standing in front of Danny.

"I knew it." Danny said.

"Knew what?" Came from his PET.

"Seriously...I maybe young but, I'm not blind, UNCLE." Danny said.

Most of the Rangers looked confused.

"Only Zordon, Alpha, Dad, David and Kim knew until now." Came from the PET.

"That's the problem...you two keep hidding issues because you think I'm to little, much of the time." Danny said.

Danny sounded hurt.

"It was my choice not to tell you. Thought you might hestate to use me if you knew." Was the reply.

Danny was shaking as he tried to calm down.

"If you got into sitiuations like I got into when I was around your age..." Powerman tried to explain.

Danny sighed. He still had trouble sleeping.

"I've been going to school online." Powerman said.

"That's what I was doing." Danny said.

 **SOON**

The group appeared in the Command Center and healed Zordon. But, one still had power within and unleashed on the team's leader, falling backward. A bright white glow came behind Danny in the shape of a falcon. When it faded a white ninja with a white ninja mask on stood there holding Danny. Danny look up with an exhausted expression. A pair of familar eyes was visible above the ninja mask.

"U-Uncle..." Danny started, fighting to keep awake.

A nod came from the Ninja. Danny knew arrangements...his uncle didn't. Danny was spent. He was stuggling to stay awake. Like many his age...Danny was nice to girls...But, only one had his heart and possibly his very soul.

"Guys..." Started a familar voice from behind the team.

The team all looked and their jaws dropped.

"Danny healed me and wore himself out doing it." Tommy said.

One of the boys mentioned that Danny was either in elementry or middle school.

"Middle school actually. He was homeschool by my adoptive folks so got to a higher level then most his age." Tommy said.

Danny blushed. Rocky teased that the boy must be having the girls chase him. That wasn't Danny's problem.

"I should get him home then I'll meet you." Tommy said.

The group nodded. Danny sighed while grumbling.

"We got a bad guy to take care of." Tommy said.

"When you get it." Danny muttered.

Tommy sighed.

"Right...mom and dad are affected just like all the others. Alpha, can you teleport me to David and Dawn's?" Tommy asked.

"I'm Not just a kid." Danny muttered, guessing that his Uncle hadn't realized that he and his former navi were one and the same.

Alpha did so.

"I know but with how exhausted you are you would be a liability." Tommy said.

"David, might want to make him that tea to help him sleep. I have to help our adoptive folks." He said handing Danny to Dawn.

"I don't know if you know...of his sleeping habits..." Dawn started.

Danny paled. Then Tommy pulled down the ninja mask and looked at David and Dawn.

"Not sure if you were told about Powerman..." Tommy started.

Tommy looked both worried and scared. He tried to hide these feelings from his team. Nods came.

"I was Powerman." Tommy said.

All nodded. Tommy pulled out his morpher and morphed to full ranger form. The couple nodded. Danny tried to get free to follow. He knew his Uncle attracted trouble.

"Stay here, Danny." Tommy said.

"You always attract worse without me..." Danny said sadly yet fighting sleep.

No one ever prodded about his nightmares. David came back and offered the tea to Danny.

"I'll be fine...I have Maylu with me." Tommy reminded.

"I doubt I've got in as much trouble with her...when I did I had back-up...besides I have 5 others to back me up and I have to go...gotta help dad and with how tired you are you're more like to me a liability. You used a lot of energy healing me so rest."

Danny drifted off to sleep. Tommy sighed.

"I'll be back when everything is settled back home." Tommy said.

David and Dawn wondered if he saw the hurt in their little boy. Tommy did but felt like he had no choice.

"I hope you realized what you did and make it up to him." David said.

"He's more sensitive than he looks." Dawn added with a no nonsense tone.

"I know...I've known him for years and I gotta help save the world...again." Tommy said softly.

The pair nodded. Tommy teleported back to Angel Grove. The team was waiting. The team fought the bad guy's lackies first. They soon beat the bad guy. But, there was one extra she-ranger. Although she wasn't what she seemed. The team gathered.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked curiously.

The spare ranger watched the white. Tommy had to admit himself confused about her.

"Just someone who's wondering How someone can be So cruel to their own flesh and blood." She said.

Tommy was more confused by this.

"He doubted telling you until I nudged him." She said.

"Roll?" Tommy asked recognizing her voice.

"You Are A World Class Jerk, you know that!?" The she-ranger said.

"I was protecting him...he is exhausted and probably would have collapsed during the fight...could've been hurt or worse." Tommy said with a protective tone.

"Not What I'm talking About..." The girl said.

Tommy sighed.

"I was thinking of visiting Dentech." Tommy said.

"He feels worthless and Only certain people care, And You're Not One of them." The girl said.

Tommy wasn't sure what to do about that. Only one knew the face behind the helmet. All the while within a sleep walking episode. Tommy sighed. The ranger knew that she'd be recognized. Danny was not acting like usual and muttering to himself. David and Dawn followed their son to keep him from getting hurt.

"Katie?" Kim asked shocked.

Katie smiled behind her helmet. Slowly Danny came around looking around confused.

"Kim..." Tommy started to ask.

"She's my little sister..." Kim started.

"Like Danny?" Tommy asked and Kim nodded.

"Danny?" Dawn asked concerned.

A glow came from the spot on Tommy's chest where a navis insigna would lie. A spot on Danny appeared. He then understood what drew him out of bed. A green and white light shot forth from Tommy's chest. It soon hit the container that held Katie's body. Tommy fell to his knees. A pale blue light joined it, allowing Katie to appear...causing Danny to fall back. David rushed and picked up his son. One of Tommy's team-mates moved to help him. Danny saw the new ranger as he hit the ground, causing a smile. Dawn looked at the ranger. Tommy looked exhausted. Danny wasn't about to tell that he had a crush. He was aided by this jewel colored fighter who was sticking up for him.

"I'm exhausted." Tommy admitted.

"You gonna make right by the squirt?" Was asked.

"Sorry Pa." Danny muttered.

"It's alright." David said.

"Not sure how to." Tommy admitted.

Danny fell asleep against his father, still influenced by the herbal brew. Kim gave Tommy a look.

"I maybe a bit of a scientific genius...but human interaction isn't all that easy..." Tommy started.

David took Danny back to bed and Dawn let the ranger to their home.

"You're an idiot." Kim said. It was then Katie revealed herself.

Tommy was near collapse. Dawn smiled. It was easy to see what drew Danny in his navi state.

"We should contact your family." Dawn said.

"You've met my big sis." Katie said.

"Yeah?" Dawn asked.

Two ran up to the team. The girl nodded.

"She likes your brother." Katie said.

The group looked at them. It was Dr. Oliver and Mrs. Oliver as most in the group knew them. Dawn smiled. Kim went over.

"Is he OK?" Bri asked.

"How..." Tyler started to ask.

Tommy passed out at that moment.

"With rest..." Kim started.

"But, how is he..." Tyler started.

Kim explained. Tyler took Tommy.

"I may need help getting him in bed." Tyler told the boys.

Rocky aided. Tommy was soon in his bed. Only the rangers and certain couple knew of the tirade of one little girl. Tommy was out cold and in a deep sleep.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Danny managed to stir. there was one talent of his...one that was encoraged at the school he competed. Tommy had been working on a devise in secret since leaving Dentech. Tommy was still in a deep sleep. Danny woke up and checked the clock in his room. It was 10:30 AM. Tommy was being allowed to sleep as long as he needed. Danny staggered out of his room, still in his PJs.

"Morning." A girl said.

Danny froze, upon hearing her voice...he knew it.

"Hi, Blue." She said hugging Danny.

"Roll?" Danny whispered.

"Yep." She said.

Danny looked nervously to his parents over sleeping in. He had an idea for his meal but wanted to see what was in the fridge. Dawn giggled.

"Pancakes, Danny?" Came from the kitchen.

Danny looked to who spoke.

"Sorry I overslept after that episode..." Danny started.

'I can always try another day.' He thought to himself.

"It's OK we figured you needed the sleep." David said.

David was at the stove.

"Pancakes sound great." Danny said as he went over to David.

"Think I can have a turn at the stove while I'm here?" He whispered in his ear.

David nodded. Danny knew it was an odd request but, his school competed in many different things and the culinary arts was one of them. He went and sat down with the ladies. He usual did his schooling and compations in secret as Megaman. Soon the pancakes were brought to the table. Danny ate. All ate.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Tommy stirred finally. Danny was up early, following his secret passion. He didn't notice a pair of eyes watching him from the doorway. It was 7 AM when Tommy woke up. Danny was following a recipe that he picked up club. He knew the smells would wake anybody. True it was a breakfast casserole but, he had adapted it to fit what he found in his mama's fridge.

"Blue..." Started a voice.

Tommy groaned and streched. Danny looked over his shoulder. Katie was standing there. Tommy looked around.

"Wanna be a guinea pig?" Danny asked.

"Sure." Katie said nodding.

"Morning, dad." Tommy said not knowing how long he slept.

Danny soon put the food on the table and also put the coffee on. He knew either the smell of it or his cooking would draw his parents out. Tyler smiled. Tommy got out of bed. Dawn and David came in. Dawn smiled.

"How long was I asleep?" Tommy asked.

"I asked Papa..." Danny started.

Tyler explained. Dawn nodded. Tommy looked sheepishly at Tyler.

"There's even coffee." Danny said.

Dawn smiled.

"I pushed myself a little." Tommy said.

Danny sat near Katie. Tyler smiled. David got a coffee for him and Dawn. Dawn called Katie's folks. Kim answered.

"This is Dawn Trueheart I thought I should tell you that Katie is here." She said.

Tommy groaned a bit.

"Wondered where that baby sis of mine got to...hope you don't mind." Kim said.

Dawn smiled.

"Not at all." Dawn said.

"She like-likes your kid." Kim teased.

Dawn giggled.

"I know...I know, they're kids..." Kim started, hissing from pain and discomfort.

"Are you ok?" Dawn asked.

"No...let's just say D-Danny's gonna be a big cousin." Kim moaned.

"Should I call Tommy? Or tell Katie?" Dawn asked.

Kim agreed, knowing that she needed to call for help. Dawn hung up and went to the others.

"Kim's in labor with Tommy's kid." Dawn told them.

David looked at Katie at this.

"You didn't know did you?" Danny asked.

Katie nodded that she didn't know.

"Someone should call Tommy." Dawn said.

Danny used his cellphone and used speed dial for his foster father. Tyler answered quickly.

"Dad, is Lan with You?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Tyler said.

"Look, it's an emergency...he needs to get to Maylu, right now." Danny said.

"Lan go to Maylu quick." Tyler said.

"Is something wrong?" Tommy asked.

"To put it simple, I'll be a cousin." Danny said.

"Maylu's having a baby?" Tyler asked surprised.

Tommy rushed out and commed Zordon as he ran heading to Kim's. Zordon aide the pink ranger by getting her to where she could have her child safely. Tommy was soon by her side. Kim smiled lightly.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
